


Are You What You Want To Be

by JustGotThemSharpened



Series: Are You What You Want To Be? [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, M/M, Marvel nerds, Tauriel and Fili are little shits, fangirls are greedy and evil, this is for you thorki shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I insist. They're for free. But if you really want to pay....what about your phone number and a date? Maybe even a kiss, why not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kili ran his hand trough Tauriel's dark wig, untying the knots and leaving the long locks to ornate her shoulders.

“How do I look?”

She asked worriedly.

“I'll miss your ginger hair but otherwise, the wig is okay.”

The girl sighed in relief and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Kili.”

He smiled back and offered Tauriel his arm.

“Let us go find your husband and my brother.”

Kili waggled his eyebrow, making the red-head giggle.

“He'd better be hotter than Hemsworth or I'm not taking him home!”

She replied, stifling her giggle in her hand.

“Oh, don't worry about that. I saw some Thor genderbend that looked just fine.”

Tauriel smiled licking her lips suggestively.

“The ladies do it better.”

Kili rolled his eyes and snorted.

“So, we should probably-”

“BROTHER!”

“Woah,what the f-”

In a matter of seconds, Kili felt his whole body being crushed by another one and his arms were full of Thor.

Then the laughing started, a crystalline and beautiful laugh.

Kili's cheeks went on fire.

“I'm sorry, did I scare you? I've been doing this to every Loki cosplayer I saw.”

Finally, Kili could see the other's face.

 _God_ , he was beautiful as much as is laugh.

He kept looking at him like a deer in headlights until Tauriel elbowed him on his side.

“I- Uhm - Don't worry. It was, ah, a pleasant surprise.”

The dark-haired boy smiled dumbly and the stranger smiled back.

“Oh my, I almost didn't see you!”

He said, once he noticed Tauriel. Thor bowed in front of her and took her hand, placing a kiss on the skin there.

“Lady Sif, always a pleasure.”

His best friend giggled again and Kili was staring at the man with a look of disbelief.

“Well, have fun! Again, I'm sorry for scaring you.”

Tori shook his arm, laughing.

“Earth to Kili! You shouldn't look at your brother like that, it's inappropriate.”

He frowned and escaped from her hold, pouting.

“Aw, come on. Don't be like that. I was only teasing.”

But Kili was having none of it, ignoring his best friend and looking at the stands, still frowning.

“I'll buy you the first issues of Thor.”

The cosplayer's head shot up with a bright smile.

“Men.”

Tori rolled her eyes, sighing.

 

 

 

 

 

“You said the first issues, Tori.”

“I couldn't find them! The guy said that a Thor cosplayer bought them all!”

“I'm never talking to you again.”

Kili crossed his arms on his chest, pouting once again.

“Hi again! Uhm, what's the matter?”

Tauriel smiled brightly when he saw the Thor-guy that hugged Kili that morning.

“Me and my best friend here had a fight. Maybe you can help!”

_Holy shit, what's she up to?_

“I will if I can, I mean, I feel bad. You two seem very close.”

Tauriel smirked, she knew how to play her cards, that little shit.

“I promised him I would buy him the first issues of Thor but I can't find them because some guy bought them all. I don't know what to do..”

She pursued her bottom lip, playing her “cute pout” card.

“Oh, in that case maybe I can help. A friend of mine has a stand full of Marvel comics. Come, I'll show you.”

Thor smiled and took Kili by the arm, dragging him trough the sea of people, Tauriel was smiling at him and waving with an innocent smile.

“I'm Fili, by the way. I didn't even told you my name. That was rude of me.”

This guy was perfect. It should be illegal being this perfect.

“My name is Kili.”

He replied shyly.

“Funny coincidence. Ah, here we are.”

Fili told him to wait and started talking with his friend behind the stand, Kili just stood there, fidgeting with his hair.

A shopping bag full of comics was dangling in front of his eyes in a mere minute.

“Wait, they can't be the first issues of Thor. There's too much of them.”

Fili smirked knowingly and winked at him.

“I asked for some extras. Consider it like a peace offering for this morning.”

The Irishman widened his eyes.

“I can't accept this. How much do I owe ya?”

Fili shook his head, he was having none of it. He shoved the bag in Kili's arms.

“I insist. They're for free. But if you really want to pay....what about your phone number _and_ a date? Maybe even a kiss, why not.”

Kili snorted and put the bag away, leaning to give Fili a kiss on the cheek.

“Not like that.”

Before he could realize what was happening, Fili's lips were on his, kissing him slowly and making his head dizzy.

His arms went around the blond's neck, pulling him close, _needing_ him close.

And when Fili's tongue asked for access, he eagerly gave it, leaving him the lead of the kiss.

“Sorry to interrupt, you are giving a show to all the Thorki shipper here, though.”

Kili broke away, blushing furiously and noticing all the girls with their cameras or cellphones out. Tauriel was barely keeping it together.

“Shit.”

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Fili looked calm, like this was his daily routine.

“I'm not giving you my number.”

The Irishman glared at him and the other just laughed.

“Thank God I left mine in your back pocket, then.”

He left Kili sputtering there, with Tauriel laughing her ass off.

 

 

 

 

Fili dried his hair, puffing on his cigarette, the weather was pleasantly hot and he had left his shirt off.

He was pondering the idea of making coffee when his cellphone rang, a smirk made its way on his face when he saw the unknown number that was calling him.

“I knew you'd call, little brother.”

“Fuck off. Our kiss is all over the internet.”

“Oh my, what are we going to do? I think I might faint.”

“Ugh. _Fili_.”

“ _Kili_. Just let it go, all right? And join me for coffee tomorrow.”

“Why do you have to be-”

“All right, you're paying! Have a good day!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ll let you know that I like to get to know my date before getting fucked into the mattress.”_  
>  “Yeah, sure. Want me to talk about that Ori guy?”  
> “Especially after that Ori guy. I can’t believe I had to top. Anyway…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a long fic. OH WELL.
> 
> Ladies doing the deed ahead. You have been warned.

“So.”

“So?”

“What does Lady Dis think about the fact that her sweet little boy is fucking with a guy five years older?”

“First, we are not fucking. Second, it’s none of her goddamn business.”

Tori whistled, falsely impressed.

“Oooh, do I sense some hostility in there somewhere?”

Kili ignored her and kept sipping from his cup.

“I take she didn’t apologize?”

“She fucking didn’t.”

The two of them fell silent after that, replaying in their heads the day Dis went crazy when she discovered both of his son and his son’s best friend were “queer”, as she called them.

“She was…kind of a bitch.”

The copper-haired girl mused after a bit.

“She still is. God, I can’t wait to finish school and tell her to fuck off.”

His best friend hummed in her tea and her glasses fogged a bit.

“You won’t wait for long. You could go live with Thorin and Bilbo, they are queer too. Way to make her go bollocks.”

Kili smirked at his best friend’s suggestion, Dis hated his brother and his brother’s husband. He considered them like two fathers and they treated him like their son.

“Oh, damn. She is going to tear apart the whole house.”

The two friends started laughing, drawing the attention of the others costumers in the shop.

“So.”

Tauriel stated, once again.

“So?”

Kili asked, mouth full of brownie.

“You two are going to bone each other or what?”

Kili shook his head.

“I’ll let you know that I like to get to know my date before getting fucked into the mattress.”

“Yeah, sure. Want me to talk about that Ori guy?”

“ _Especially_ after that Ori guy. I can’t believe I had to top. Anyway…”

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you like me?”

Fili’s head shot up from some comics he was reading at the question and saw the nervous look on Kili’s face.

The older one shifted uncomfortably on his bed where they were settled.

“Of course I like you. You are a good friend and you even did a Loki cosplay.”

The blond replied.

“No, I mean…in a ‘I would date you’ kind of like.”

The other didn’t reply, after the coffee date Fili discovered that Kili wasn’t legal yet and had started backing off.

“Kili, please. Don’t start. It’s better this way.”

Fili smiled slightly and ruffled the mop of dark hair, Kili smacked his hand away.

“It’s not and I am no fucking child, Fee! I know what I want and I am going to get it, whether you like it or not!”

He hastily replied, jabbing his finger in Fili’s chest.

“Well, you may not be a child but you sure as hell act like one!”

The two glared at each other, ice-blue eyes against chocolate-brown.

They kept shooting dirty looks until Kili’s hand lowered and curled on Fili’s shirt, gently holding on the material and leaning their foreheads together.

“Can I ask you a favor?”

He asked, his tone sounded so heartbroken that Fili felt his chest constrict.

“Of course. Whatever you want.”

The blond replied, cupping the younger’s cheek.

“Kiss me like the first day we met. I’ll stop nagging you about the relationship thing after this.”

And Fili did.

 

 

 

 

Tauriel arched her back, meeting her lover’s hips while she slowly entered in her with their new toy.

Kili’s generous gift for Arwen’s birthday.

“You all right, Cupcake?”

The ginger laughed breathlessly, throwing her head back and moaning quietly.

“Hell yeah. Just…move, mh? You’re killing me by staying still.”

Her dark-haired girlfriend happily complied, thrusting in her with a slow pace and sealing their lips together with a heated kiss.

“Faster.”

She demanded and moaned loudly when Arwen moved her long, milky legs over her shoulders, going in deeper, following eagerly her lover’s order.

That was until Tauriel’s phone ringed with Marina and The Diamond’s Bubblegum Bitch. Kili and her had jokingly associated the song with Kili’s contact.

“Why is Kili calling you? He never calls you unless he gets dumped….oh no, already?”

But her lover was too out of it to even think about a coherent answer.

“Right. I’ll answer for you.”

Arwen pulled out and fetched Tauriel’s phone.

“Arwen’s answering. What’s up, Kee?”

She asked cheerfully and discarding the dildo attached to her waist.

“....you want me to kill him for you? It would be my pleasure. Hold on, sweetie. We’re coming your way with booze. Lots of it.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The first thing that he noticed was how heavy his body and mind were, added to the killer headache. And the slightly tipsy feeling.

Kili slowly opened his eyes and licked his dry lips, noticing Tauriel and Arwen’s bodies curled on his sides and their hands joined on his stomach.

He must have drunk his weight in alcohol.

His phone was buzzing with a call but he felt too shitty to even extend his arm to reach it.

His mind slowly connected to the rest of his body and Kili extracted himself from the tangle of Tauriel and Arwen and picked his phone up, closing the door behind his shoulders.

When it started to buzz again he clumsily answered.

“This is Kili, I’m still drunk so I hope it’s really fucking important.”

Kili’s body froze when he heard the voice at the other end of the line.

“Oh yeah? Then I hope you are functioning enough to get your ass down here and open the door.”

Fili. His voice was just a taste of what was going to happen.

“I’m coming.”

Kili murmured, descending the stairs and opening the door to a pissed off Fili.

“G-good morning.”

The dark-haired male babbled.

“Good morning? Good _fucking_ morning? You flee from my house, don’t answer any of my text or calls, and that’s all you’ve got to say? ‘Good morning’?”

Fili made a step inside with every word until Kili was cornered against the counter. He could feel how much intoxicated the boy was by his breath.

“Oh, no, Fili. You don’t get to be pissed off at me. _I_ do.”

The taller jabbed a finger against the blond’s chest, their faces inches apart.

“Do you even know how much it hurts to be rejected like that? Just because I’m eighteen in three fucking months? Well, it’s not sunshine and rainbows, I tell you.”

He crossed his arms on his chest, angrily glaring at the older.

“What? I’m trying to do the right thing here, Kili! You are too young, you should enjoy life, have fun with your friends..not going out with ‘some guy you met at the con’.”

Kili flared his nostrils and pushed at Fili’s chest.

“What if it’s what I want? What if it makes me happy hanging out with ‘the guy I met at the con’? You don’t get to judge us without even trying. You are just scared.”

Fili lowered his head and sighed.

“Yes, I am. You know why? Because they’ll judge us. Because you are younger, because we are both guys. It doesn’t matter, they will. You can act tough, I know you will. But then, after a bit, you will start to doubt. ‘What if they are right? What if we are not meant for each other?’. So please, don’t get my hopes up for nothing.”

The blond’s fists were clenching at his sides and then Kili understood. He had already suffer this, someone left him because they couldn’t do it.

“Don’t mistake me from them, Fili. I stopped caring about what others thought after my mother started calling me and Tori ‘queer’. I am not like that.”

Kili took his hand and Fili intertwined their fingers.

“Chin up, there’s always next time. And this is yours ‘next time’”.

Fili chuckled softly and shook his head.

“I can’t believe you just quoted Rosalind Lutece. You nerd.”

Kili smiled and brought their foreheads together.

“Shut it, Bioshock is cool.”

That made Fili snort and the older cupped his face.

“Sure it is.”

He whispered, pressing their lips together.

“This means you are staying for breakfast? I need to know because it’s my turn at cooking this week.”

Arwen leaned her hip on the door, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Also, if you stick around there might be a high chance we are going to watch Age of Ultron.”

Tori helpfully added, appearing behind Arwen and circling her shoulders with her arms.

“Well, shit. You guys are the best.”

Fili grinned from ear to ear and laughed when Kili cheered, raising his fist in the air.

 


End file.
